fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rave
Yan Nikken (厳 日建, Yan Nikken), also known as the White Fang (白い牙, Shiroi Kiba) for his signature white hair and attire, is the grandchild of Legendary Mage Yan Chōkō; and the offspring of Dark Mages Yan Xingke and Virgil Le Fay. He is currently the heir apparent to one of the most powerful noble families in the Kingdom of Fiore, the House of Yan, and is expected to succeed his grandfather as leader of the clan upon the latter's passing. Nikken is also a S-Class level Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and is renowned far and wide in the continent as the Morning Star '(明けの明星, ''Akenomyōsei) for his signature Light Magic and Heavenly Body Magic. Appearance Nikken has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw the instant attention of everyone around him. He is relatively short for his age, and has the appearance of a child. Like the other members from his clan, Nikken wears the standard uniform of the House of Yan, as well as a sleeveless haori. He also sports a long turquoise scarf and a green sash around his shoulders, which is held together by a round star-like clip. The sash holds his sword's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. During his time in Fairy Tail, Nikken's attire consisted of of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri. Personality Nikken is a youthful teen with an upbeat and carefree attitude to life, and at first appears to be rather childish. He is well-known amongst friends as a prankster and for his fun-loving nature, always partaking in a laugh and appreciating a good joke. He will turn more serious when the situation calls for it, however, demonstrating a more mature and caring side to his personality. Nikken is also quite sensitive, always thinking things through carefully before acting, and tends to offer a rational answer to most of his arguments, even when he is supposedly giving an emotional response. When off-duty, Nikken is often seen hanging out with his friends in Fairy Tail, usually sharing drinks, telling jokes and pulling pranks on one another. He is especially close to Mirajane Strauss, however, and is shown to have a deep crush on her ever since they were still kids. Nikken is fiercely loyal to his friends and loved ones, doing anything and ''everything to keep those he is close to from harm, no matter the cost. He possesses an incredibly strong bond with the other members of the Guild, and is well-liked and trusted by Makarov and the other Guild Masters. Unlike the other members of Fairy Tail, most notably Natsu Dragneel among others, Nikken dislikes fighting, and will try and talk his way out of it whenever he can. He will, however, insist on fighting when the situation is grave or when the Guild's honour is at stake. Nikken also dislikes taking up jobs, particularly S-Class jobs,deeming them to be just ''"outright troublesome" and an "absolute pain in the xxx". He will take things seriously once duty calls, however, showing a strong moral compass and a strong sense of commitment to his comrades and the Guild. Despite being unofficially a S-Class Mage and one of Fairy Tail's strongest members, Nikken retains a level of humbleness and isn't overly arrogant about his strength. He is well aware of his noble heritage and status as a prodigy, yet he remained generally outspoken, often treating those in his company indiscriminately with respect, irrespective of their social standing, rank or strength. This down-to-earth attitude has supposedly earned him the praise and respect of prominent figures such as members of the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints. However, deep on the inside, Nikken was a man who deeply desired to be acknowledged for his abilities and hard work, particularly by his grandfather, Yan Chōkō. Not unlike fellow guild member Cana Alberona's love for alcoholic drinks, Nikken has a great love, almost bordering on addiction, for milk, so much that he is often seen drinking galleons a day. He believes in the saying "calcium builds strong bones," and hopes to grow quickly by consuming insane amounts of calcium (by drinking immesuarable amounts of milk), a wish shared by his friends. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height. Nikken seems somewhat sensitive of his short stature, and hates being described as resembling anything close to a child. Background Plot Magic & Abilities Despite his relative young age in relation to other members of the Guild, Nikken is without doubt one of the most gifted and talented Mages of Fairy Tail, with his strength easily being considered S-Class level. According to Levy McGarden, Nikken is the fifth strongest man in the Guild (although whether this implies that he is also the fifth strongest member is, however, uncertain). His prowess and skill in the magical arts are such that he was granted permission by the Guild Master to undertake S-Class jobs, despite not being a S-Class Mage himself. Natural Abilities '''Child Prodigy: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Nikken is his brains and natural talent, although he was always modest about the level of intellect and skill that he possessed. His skill was already evident at a young age, when he gained recognition as a Mage of near S-Class level strength shortly after joining Fairy Tail, despite his lack of combat experience at the time. He has been called many things because of this. Both Natsu and Gray have called him a child genius, for example, whilst Erza has called him on more than one occassion "the most gifted prodigy that the House of Yan has had since its founder, Yan Longwei". In terms of intellect, Nikken has shown to be equally impressive, possessing tremendous proficiency in various forms of high-level magic, and considerable understanding in those which he does not. Makarov, a Wizard Saint and one of the most powerful Mages in the world, states that because of his genius and untapped potential, Nikken will most likely surpass him in less than ten years. Advanced Growth Rate: According to both Erza and Mirajane, Nikken's most remarkable ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced spells in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Magic users. According to Gildarts, Nikken is someone who learns through his body, as he usually hates being reprimanded or lectured. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: True to his heritage as the successor of the House of Yan, Nikken is masterful in the ways of the sword, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponent, and execute powerful strikes with equally impressive speed and precision behind them. He has also been shown to be very crafty and deceiving agile with his swordplay, being able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Nikken's skills with the blade are such that he is capable of keeping up with Erza, a master swordsman of the highest caliber in her own right, for a considerable amount of time. Immense Magic Power: Nikken has been noted on several occasions to possess tremendously vast levels of Magical power that was well beyond other Mages. He is capable of exerting an immense amount of Magic Power, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills, makes him one of the most formidable Mages, if not the most formidable, of his generation. His Magical Power is so great it can be felt even from great distances, with the ability to make people perspire in fear. It is implied by Laxus that he is among the few immensely powerful members of the House of Yan, further elaborating on his strength. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Despite his age, Nikken has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition during battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and is able to see through most deceptions. He is also keen analyst, able to deduce the basic mechanics behind an opponent's attacks, quickly figuring out its strength and weakness to better counter it. Nikken is also a capable leader, often seen entrusted the leadership role by his friends and comrades whilst on the line of duty. Enhanced Speed: Repeatedly in battle, Nikken has repeatedly demonstrated remarkable raw speed, capable of disappearing from unfocused eyes. He has shown great enough reflexes to block and dodge dangerous point-blank attacks unscathed. Expert Spellcaster: Nikken is highly proficient in various forms of Magic, particularly Elemental Magic, and is capable of performing high-level spells with great power and skill successively with little effort. His real strength, however, rests with his ability to devise innovative ways with which he may use multiple spells in conjunction with each other, thus allowing him to attack and incapacitate her opponents in an unexpected and unforeseeable manner. In this way he can make even the most common spells the most deadliest of weapons. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While used less often, Nikken is shown to possess highly proficient skill in this area, being capable of effortlessly knocking out several Rune Knights stealthily with a single strike each. Magic Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): as As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of a sword, with the weapon acting as a medium for the user to perform particular spells and Magical attacks. Nikken is shown to be highly adept in this type of Magic, indicating on more than one occasion that it was his favourite form of Holder Type Magic. His fighting style is described as being "insanely aggressive" - relying mostly on a combination of power, strength, and speed to overwhelm his opponents. During battle, Nikken is shown to be always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, whilst also relying on amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, to evade the incoming attacks of the opposition. Nikken is shown to be highly vertasile in his application of this form of combat, capable of moving at incredibly speeds and rain strong blows from all directions — the front, the sides, overhead, or behind — by peforming powerful and quick spinning attacks whilst jumping and attacking through the air. Take Over (接収 (テイクオーバー) Sesshū (Teiku Ōbā)): Nikken is an accomplished practicioner and user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name implies, allows her to take over the powers and abilities of particular creatures that he truly 'knows'. He shares this particular type of Magic with fellow Guild member Mirajane and her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. Nikken's personal variation of this form of Magic is called Angel Soul. *'Angel Soul' '(エンジェルソウル, Enjeru'' Sōru): a form of Lost Magic utilised by Nikken, as well as a powerful variation of 'Take Over '''Magic, which allows him to assume the appearance, powers, and abilities of a celestial being. The power of this magic is so great that, when activated, it releases an immense pillar of Magical Power, with devastating effects to the surrounding area. It is initiated by seemingly covering Nikken's face and body with a white canvas, changing his outfit to a long white cloak, which is now split in four sections near his waist. From his back also extends what appears to be three pairs of energy wings, giving him the appearance of a Seraphim. **'Flight: **'Enhanced Durability': **'Immense Speed & Reflexes': **'Immense Strength': **'Vast Magic Power': *Angel Soul - Michael: **'Fire Magic': *Angel Soul - Raphael: **'Air Magic': *Angel Soul - Gabriel: **'Water Magic': *Angel Soul - Uriel: **'Earth Magic': *Angel Soul - Lucifer: **'Heavenly Body Magic': **'Light Magic': Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:House of Yan Category:Mage